Problem: In math class, the girl to boy ratio is $10$ to $8$. If there are $40$ boys, how many girls are there?
Explanation: A ratio of $10$ girls to $8$ boys means that there is a group of $10$ girls for every group of $8$ boys. If there are $40$ boys, then there are $5$ groups of $8$ boys each. Because we know the ratio is $10:8$ , there must be $5$ groups of $10$ girls each. There is a total of $50$ girls in math class.